


Пепел

by ZenosElea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: Уиллу хочется взять клеймо Вержеров и сериями отвратительных ожогов выгравировать на Ганнибале своё зудящее, пепельное, шуршащее в снежной ночи: «Я устал».





	

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к 3х07  
> написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Hannigram

Это конец.

Уилл смотрит прямо и равнодушно. Устало. Усталость — все, что в нем осталось, пара капель крови и море бесконечной, пресной усталости, она на вкус — как вчерашний пепел от сотен желтых газет, ее глотать — горло раздирает и даже дыхание вырывается словно сквозь клочки бумаги. Усталость — бумажные кораблики, подожженные глупым ребенком, усталость — кричащие заголовки и серость, стоит только прикоснуться к ним огнем.

Вокруг слишком много снега, и из пепла не извлечь даже искры. Уилл уже не смотрит — просто держит глаза открытыми. Снег убаюкивает его, смешиваясь с болью. Ему жарко от свежей раны и немного печет от того, что Ганнибал сидит рядом, но больше всего ему все равно. Его горло покрыл пепел, его легкие осыпаются пылью и вместо крови — чай с молоком. Или чай с белой краской. Что-то горькое и ненастоящее, что хочется выплюнуть, исторгнуть из себя и откреститься, как от неудачного дитя.

Это конец. Он произносит это в голове, продираясь сквозь пепел и снег. Просто — чтобы было. Просто — потому что слово «конец» похоже на столовый нож, который Хоббс хватает в порыве страха и которым вспарывает горло своей дочери. Порывает разом со всем. Отрезает себя от всего, что происходит. Даже от тех, кого любит.

Уилл просто держит глаза открытыми и не смотрит на Ганнибала. Ему все равно. Как будто его мозг все-таки вытащили из черепной коробки и подали под кисло-сладким соусом.

Уиллу хочется взять клеймо Вержеров и сериями отвратительных ожогов выгравировать на Ганнибале свое зудящее, пепельное, шуршащее в снежной ночи: «Я устал».

«Я устал от тебя. Уходи. Убирайся прочь».

«Я больше не могу. Я больше не хочу».

Первобытный инстинкт самосохранения — вот, что это такое. Инстинкт, который берет в руки тебя, твою разрушенную психику, твою изорванную в клочья душу, твою мертвую дочь и твоих собак, берет осторожно и бережно, обрубает все концы, все красные нити, освобождает тебя от всего, что тянуло вниз — потому что ты должен выжить. Должен. Все остальное — пепел и снег.

«Ты будешь жить, и если для этого тебе придется перечеркнуть все, через что ты прошел и обернуть время вспять — ты сделаешь это».

«Ты будешь жить».

Ганнибал чувствует это. Он уходит, и Уиллу кажется, что огромный камень, тянувший его на дно, наконец рвет веревку, подточенную поломанными ногтями и неловкими пальцами, и падает в темную глубину, где ему самое место. Если бы можно было только выкорчевать из себя все воспоминания о тяжести, вырвать из груди фантомную боль от оплетающей лодыжку веревки, если бы можно было забыть — но не получится.

И Уилл просто закрывает глаза, позволяя инстинкту взять верх.

Он вернется домой. В дом, из которого Уилл так давно ушел, который незаслуженно покинул. Наконец-то домой. У него — ключи от Дворца Памяти, который нельзя открывать, нельзя ворошить, нельзя ступать туда, пока не зарастут раны, пока не исчезнет фантомная боль и пока не будет так страшно смотреть в пустоту, борясь с ядовитым желанием упасть, упасть вниз, лететь, пока не разобьется о скалы.

Звук сирен, грохот машин, и ноги несут его к снегу и зимней ночи. Просто потому, что так надо, еще пару рывков, не получится избежать этого.

Но веревка оказывается слишком крепкой.

Уилл смотрит на поднятые в спокойном жесте руки, на колени, которые опускаются в притоптанный снег. Уилл смотрит и видит бездну, на краю которой покачиваются его собственные ноги, но усталость все равно тянет его назад, лечь и не вставать, лечь и забыть.

«Чтобы ты всегда знал, где меня искать».

«Но я не буду тебя искать».

«Я не хочу тебя искать, вот что важнее. Не хочу искать, не хочу бежать следом, не хочу падать. Нет сил».

Уилл уходит. Он не смотрит, как Ганнибала сажают в машину, не смотрит, как его увозят, не смотрит, не смотрит. Это — слишком. Это — словно обещание. Словно клятва.

«Я останусь ради тебя».

«Но я не приду».

Уилл хочет исчезнуть в снегу, в горячей боли и пепельной усталости, и закрывает глаза, словно засыпанные колкими снежинками. Свернуться больной душой в раковине собственного тела, отдаться усталости и плестись вслед за древними механизмами, заставляющими тебя цепляться за жизнь.

Забыть о том, что бездна — она все еще под ногами. И поднявшись, ты вновь зависнешь над ней, поставленный перед выбором, который придется сделать, сколько не прячься и не беги.

«Я не приду».

«Пока я верю в это».


End file.
